A Perspective Of The Endtimes
by Lan Gu
Summary: Link finds himself in a room, unable to remember anything. Two people he cannot name, but he almost recognizes tell him of how he came to be where he is now, telling a story of death and apocolypse. For Tonesticpilot's Contest
1. The Room

Chapter 1

At first there was nothing. Then there was the universe. Two protons hit each other at amazing speeds never to be achieved again. The chances were next to nothing. The results were astounding. An explosion of light and energy, enveloping the emptiness of existence. Quickly the light spread, and in its wake, atoms formed, atoms which quickly bonded together to form molecules, and from there rocks and metals formed, almost liquid in the blazing heat of creation. Some of these early planets, rough and devoid of anything other than dense atmospheres of argon and fire, crashed and collided, completely destroying some, while making others bigger. Some big enough to create gravity.

The beginning of everything ended without much of a show, slowly fading into smaller balls of light and energy. Stars, suns. These started the beginning of a new age. Heat rained down steadily on rocks trapped by these huge fireballs gravitational forces. These rocks were smoothed out by asteroids, although some still succumbed to a fate of destruction, exploding and becoming part of what is known as the Asteroid Belt now days.

There was one rock, not huge, not small, orbiting the sun. And prevailing over every x factor the universe could throw at it; this rock was at distance from the sun at which life could begin.

This planet, Earth, was nothing but volcanoes, spewing fire and deadly gases into the air like confetti. But, a miracle happened. A miracle that cannot be explained even today. Somewhere, in a steaming hot spring situated in between hell and barren wasteland, life started. It is not known how, or…. why and perhaps never will be. Some say it was an asteroid, generating enough heat to create a mini Big Bang, a new creation \on the surface of a hellish Earth. Some say it was God.

But in this hot pool of water, not boiling hot, but hot enough to support life, the first bacteria came into existence. A single celled organism incapable of anything except making more of itself. And that it did, for billions of years until it evolved into algae. Quickly all the carbon dioxide was being eaten up out of the atmosphere, Volcanoes began to die down, no longer spraying fire and poisonous gases into the air. As oxygen produced by the algae began to take control of the atmosphere, evolution kept carving its hallowed path.

Reptiles, dinosaurs, birds, mammals…

And eventually, in Europe and Africa, humanity began its million year journey to where we are now.

And in 2012, the process was doomed to begin again.

…

The end began with a not very rare solar occurrence. A Supernova. Star 39A exploded in brief imitation of the Big Bang, and then faded quickly away, anti-matter quickly gathering into a black hole. Astronomers were excited for all of a couple days, and most of the public never even knew it happened. Pretty much nobody cared. Well, about twenty days later, a NASA scientist picked up large amounts of radiation spreading from the center of the collapsed star. And guess where it was heading to.

You guessed it, Earth. Now everybody cared. The crackpots were out on the streets with their signs, everyone was scared, and finally people stopped caring about the Kardashians for more than two hours.

The president tried to calm the people, but with the end of the world nigh, he was just ignored. NASA set the date of the radiations arrival for (surprise) December 21rst. Everyone freaked out again, people overcrowded the churches.

And as the belt of radiation reached our galaxy, satellites and radar were inexplicable shorted out permanently. Because of this nobody ever noticed the object at the center of the huge blue-black cloud of radiation flying across the universe.

…

It was dark. That was all Link could tell. Very dark. He tried to move his arms, but found he was bound to his chair. He could feel ropes wrapped around his wrists, his ankles, and his belly. Link tried to see where the knots were, but was unable to make anything out in this cold dark space. Wiggling desperately, he could find no purchase. His wrists grew red and irritated. The Hyrulian stopped. Link tried to peer into the blackness surrounding him, finding nothing but empty space filled with darkness.

"Hello?" he called out softly, then silenced himself. He listened for the sounds of shuffling feet, for the incoherent moaning he had grown accustomed too after all these months.

Hearing neither, he breathed out heavily, trying to reduce strain on his bound torso. The weight against his belly reduced, and he tried to slip underneath it. It tightened quite suddenly, cutting off his breath. Quickly sitting back up, Link realized he was bound in a slipknot. The more he struggled, the less he could breathe.

The Hyrulian relaxed his entire body, as not to inadvertently constrict himself with his movements in his chair. Link decided he was stuck, and he could only wait it out, trying to remember what had happened.

His memory was fuzzy, and he could barely pick anything out of the haze in his mind. All that he could make sense of was the City. He did not remember what it was called, where it was, or why he had been there. Link only knew he had spent the last few months there. Doing what?

Suddenly light flooded the room.

Instantly, Link's head began to throb with a headache, the light hurt is eyes. He screwed his slanted eyes shut, trying to block it out. He noticed he could feel a pulse on his skull, it felt like swelling. The Hyrulian knew he could not reach up with his hand and figure out what it was, and resisted the urge to.

He kept his eyes closed for a long time, and then slowly opened them, the light hitting his eyes hurt his brain, but Link needed to know what was going on, and where he was.

The room he was in was bleak, gray and bland except for a green cap on the floor. Link recognized it as his own, and longed for it to be on his head, it was a symbol of normalcy, you could say. Link turned his head left and right, he saw one door in the wall, it was metallic and had no door knob. Instead there was an empty hole. Thru it, the Hyrulian could see a wooden wall, it looked like a hallway. Otherwise the room was featureless.

Looking down at the chair he was bound in, Link observed his back was to a wall, and the chair was bolted to it firmly. He was tied with what looked like nylon rope; it was blue and looked new. The Hyrulian knew there would be no chewing through that. His had were handcuffed to the chair as well, something he failed to notice earlier. Because of this, the only thing he could really move was his head.

Link again decided that he was stuck, and gave up looking for a way out. Instead he observed the only furniture in the room other than his own. It was a high backed wooden chair. It was about five feet away from him, directly in front of him. It was empty. The light came from several fluorescents fixed to the ceiling, blinding white to look at. While looking at the lights, he noticed an intercom. He recognized it as an intercom, despite his medieval upbringing, but from where, he did not remember.

For several minutes nothing happened. Then a voice filled the room, startling Link.

"Hello there my friend" was all it said at first. Then there was a click, coming from the intercom.

Link knew it was turn to speak, but he did not want to. The Hyrulian was scared, which was a rare occurrence. Tied to this chair, and no signs of any of his weapons, he was defenseless.

"Are you going to speak? Or shall I put you in the dark again?" asked the voice, coming from the intercom.

Suddenly, Link wanted nothing more to be plunged into the darkness; he could pretend he had just been sleeping. But no, his red wrists told him no, he was very awake.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice dry.

Laughter fell from the ceiling speaker. "Very forward aren't you? That is an answer for later my friend. Now, do you know why you are here?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Link "What have I done?" no more than ever feeling bound to this chair. He yearned for freedom.

The voice was stern "That is what I am asking you. Do you know why you are here?" A pause. "Do you _remember_?"

Link didn't speak for a moment.

"No" he said, not sure what he was supposed to be remembering.

"Are you sure? Do you remember anything at all?" the voice asked, making it clear that this was an important question. The intercom clicked again.

Link spoke hesitantly. "I…I don't know"

A sound was made as the microphone the voice was speaking into was covered, and a very muffled conversation took place somewhere else in the building. Link could not pick anything out over the intercom's speaker, and suddenly he knew there was more than just one captor holding him here.

Suddenly, a different voice, one he knew was a woman's spoke.

"Link, do you remember!" the she-voice asked loudly. "Do you? Tell us _now_!"

"No! No! I don't!" replied Link quickly, thoughts racing thru his mind. He knew that voice, but from where? The name slipped through his mind quickly before he could grasp it.

Another muffled conversation.

The man voice was back. "Many things have happened in the last few months, many things"

Another pause for another conversation behind a covered microphone.

"We think it is best" it was the woman again "That you know why we are going to kill you" Link's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He wanted out, now. "Or maybe, you could explain-"

The man voice came back on, cutting the woman off "We think you might be able to explain yourself, lord knows we three are all that are left on this world" it was said hastily, obviously with some pain.

Link didn't know where that pain came from, but it sounded deep, emotional, like it had not had time to fade away.

"We are going to tell you everything that has happened, and if your memory starts to clear, please tell. It will be hard for us; it's been a long six months"

The woman's voice. "And we are all that's left"

…

**A/N: This is for a contest you should check out. Two of its judges are Tune4Toons and Foxpilot.**

**Other than that, this was a quick first chapter, written just to get some momentum going. I do hope it's good though (this is my first contest, but that doesn't mean I don't intend to win it *evil face*).**

**Thanks T4T for getting me involved in this and for being generally awesome!**


	2. Six Months Ago

"Kirby, Snake, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Mario, Peach, and Jigglypuff- Do you know any of those names?" The she voice asked.

Link didn't it, but they all sounded too familiar, something just out of reach in his foggy mind.

"No" he answered.

"They were your friends. All but us two are dead now" the she voice said.

"Are you two… my friends?" Link asked, wishing that they were, and even so, why would they bind him so?

Quickly a hand covered the microphone. This time Link could pick a few words out, but they made little sense. "Should-" began the woman, and the man's voice, gruffly "No".

"Maybe" said the man, responding to Link's question. For a brief moment, Link thought he had the name for the voice. It was some animal was all he thought, than a wave of pain swept through his brain, making him lose grasp of the thought.

"But since you have no idea, we will have to start from the very beginning"

And suddenly both people started to tell a story over the intercom. One Link vaguely remembered.

…

Subspace, that's where it had all started really. Deep in the heart of subspace, surrounded by darkness akin to the one Link had found himself in not long ago. Taboo was dead. The great blue thing killed with an uppercut to the jaw from Mario. But still they were all there, on the flying stage where they had saved their world, and quite possibly their universe. All of them, stuck on the battleground, which was steadily flying into the air, rising with each passing moment, the air becoming harder to breathe.

Link had been lying on his back for a while now, bloodied and unconscious from his attempt to defeat Taboo. Zelda was tending to his wounds caringly. Mario was sleeping, dreaming of his victory, sure to go down in the halls of history. Jigglypuff was drawing stuff on his face in permanent marker. Peach was giggling softly while watching this. Captain Falcon was flexing his arms while discussing racing with Snake, whom was more concerned with the lack of communication between him and base. His radio was all static. Kirby was eating, not surprisingly.

…

_Link asks his captors. "Who are the others? What were they doing?" _

"_You remember?" asks the lady._

"_Some of the names… Lu-Luigi, Mario's brother I think. He dressed in green. And a little short guy, Olimar's or something. Where are they?"_

"_Link, those people don't matter" says the man sadly. "They all die quickly after this, the first casualties. The people we have already spoken of are the only ones to make it to New York"_

"_New what?" asks Link._

_They ignored him, and continued._

…

When the sun exploded, everyone was startled. For a brief moment, the sky was filled with fire, reds and oranges and yellows. They could all feel heat rising around them. The sun became a blurred disk, light sporadically and violently spewing out of it.

Mario and Link woke up. They both covered their eyes and looked up into space. The stage they were on continued gaining altitude though, seeming to almost speed up towards the dying star. And as suddenly as it began, the sun disappeared, shrouding everyone in darkness.

For a few moments there was silence, everybody unable to see. Peach started screaming, and everyone else stared in awe at the empty space, looking at the place where until five seconds ago the sun had been. It seemed that a blackness darker than the one that enshrouded them now was spreading, covering the light of stars and growing.

Snake was the first to recognize it for what it was. "Black Hole, oh my god" was all he said. He was stunned for the first time in a long time. The black hole was filling the sky. It took another moment for Kirby to respond. "Poyo" he sighed "Poyo poyo poyo".

Mario just mumbled "Momma Mia"

Soon it became obvious despite the now eternal night around them that the stage they were on was gaining speed. It was headed straight for the center of the black hole. Peach stopped screaming, and instead just cried. No more sunny afternoon walks around the lawn for her. No more happy moments in the middle of summer.

The heat from the suns explosion subsided, and was instead replaced by a freezing cold, resulting from the lack of a solar body giving them heat. Link shook his head and just closed his eyes, trying not for the first time, or the last time, to just think it was an awful dream.

The stage was now in the middle of space. It was obvious by this point. Looking back, you could see their planet, eclipsing light from suns in far away galaxies. The sphere that they used to live on was rapidly growing smaller, and the black hole in front of them rapidly increasing in size.

Zelda sighed, she knew that they would be going through that thing, she just knew it. Snake was wondering how they were breathing or even alive at all. They should have frozen to death or suffocated a while ago. Kirby was just staring with his eyes. Jigglypuff was silent.

And then suddenly the hole seemed to surround them, only for a brief moment, but in that space of time, they travelled between two parallel universes. They left theirs for ours.

Then they were through. And in the darkness of our universe, they began the journey to Earth, not knowing where they were going, or why, but they knew one thing. The Brawlers could feel it in their hearts. Not many of them would live through this. Maybe none at all.

…

**A/N: Sorry for the rather indescriptive nature of this fic. The contest it's entered in has a word limit of 10000, so I am kind of conservative with my words (Author's notes don't count towards that limit thankfully).**

**I was informed that I failed to mention the third judge of the contest, Autistic (my full apologies oh High Judge of the land).**

**So… That's it. See you all next time!**


	3. Landing

Chapter 3: Landing

The heat was increasing as they gained even more speed, flying ever faster towards a blue orb in the distance. Nobody could tell just what it was, but all of them knew it was where they were going. Slowly the great eye of Earth grew larger in the bleak space surrounding the Brawlers.

Peach and Mario held hands. Something, maybe the bouts of orange all over the land of our planet, told them that much death was taking place. Little did the Brawlers know of the radiation cloud in front of their stage, the radiation cloud that had killed everyone on Earth, but not before a significant amount of violence broke out. People the planet, the moment of doom hours away, sought to do anything they could in the last day of their life. Looting broke out, and a crazed dictator in Asia launched his nuclear arsenal into Europe, frying the place and toasting it like bread.

America fared no better, in fact, it did much worse. Vandalism and murder rose to such heights, and the phones were all down. Man's sacred bond to the law cut off as death drew near. The radiation had set aflame forests with the heat it brought with it, resulting in the orange-red glow that seemed to emit from Earth.

Nor did the Brawlers know of what awaited them on our world. What terrible army they must face.

Soon Earth was blocking their view, the only thing they could see was landmass, ground they did not recognize, and the invisible lines forming countries as unknown to them as relativity.

Zelda held Links stood side by side as the stage descended quickly down through Earth's atmosphere, moving towards a place they had never heard been, and soon, would never leave.

With a collective sigh from the Brawlers, they broke cloud level, descending through stormy skies towards what appeared to be a city. At first there was only silence. They looked at the towers of steel and glass rising towards them at heights none had seen before. There gazes turned upwards to follow the top of a skyscraper as they fell past its top. Snake looked down, not interested. He had seen buildings of this sort before. What he was intrigued about were the mobs of people shuffling about on the ground below.

They were going nowhere, and seemed different in a way. Some were kneeling on the ground; others were gazing up at the descending Brawlers.

"I think we may have a problem guys." Snake announced.

"What is it?" asked Zelda, looking downwards herself.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"These people don't seem right" Snake replied. "They just walk, and stare, they know were coming down"

"What do you propose we do?" asked Link.

"Jiggly!" said Jigglypuff, worried out of her mind.

"Shut up you puffball" growled Snake "We are landing in a couple seconds and I want to know what's up with these guys" Turning back to look at the Brawlers, he said "Weapons ready, they might by hostiles"

Drawing a 9mm, Snake waited for the stage to land on the street. Link walked up next to him, and drew his sword. "If they do attack, throw a bomb at them for a diversion, the rest of us will escape into that building" The Hyrulian pointed at a gas station with his sword.

"Sounds good" replied Snake unenthusiastically.

A moment later the stage impacted with the ground. It was not a hard landing, but it was enough to throw Pit off of. He landed on his feet, unharmed.

"Are you alright?" asked Zelda, hopping off to the street.

"Just fine" replied the angelic Brawler, not noticing Zelda's face turn from relief to pure terror.

"JESUS CHRIST LOOK OUT!" screamed Snake, raising his pistol.

Pit started to turn, but before he could he felt teeth bite deep into his shoulder. Warm blood squirted all over his arm and neck, and he screamed, red liquid starting to run from his mouth as well.

"SHOOT IT!" shrieked Zelda, backing away and screaming. She tripped and fell on to the cement with a gasp of surprise. Her head hit the road and she was out like a light. Link jumped down and stood in front of her protectively.

Snake did as she commanded, and shot the person tearing Pit's shoulder to pieces in the throat. The man's blood began gushing everywhere, mingling with Pit's. He did not stop though. Tearing a chunk of meat off of Pit, he opened his mouth to bite the angelic figure's neck. Snake shot again, this time obliterating the top of the man's head. Brains and blood spattered all over the blacktop. The man stumbled backwards, an expression of confused glee on his face. Grey brain matter dripped off his skull and down his head. Pit broke away from the thing's grasp and fell to the ground screaming in agony, his blood flowing from the severed arteries in his shoulder.

Kirby and Jigglypuff took off, basically flying over to the roof of the gas station. Ike jumped to the ground and stood over Pit protectively. Mart took hit the pavement and took off towards the gas station, leaving his friends behind in pure terror. The only thing Snake was aware of was the screaming, the screaming and the things stumbling towards the people on the ground. Grabbing one of his grenades, he pulled the pin and lobbed it at a group of people.

"DOWN!" he screamed.

A huge flower of flames blossomed in the middle of the street. Snake watched as dozens of the things exploded into a shower of blood and gore, leaving the ground covered in limbs and decapitated heads.

"Run Godammit!" Snake shouted at the people on the ground.

Link picked up Zelda and booked it for the gas station. Ike helped a wounded Pit to his feet. They slowly walked towards the gas station. Snake jumped down a walked beside them. He watched as the things still came, despite the explosion and the shooting, they came. He shot some more, aiming for the head each time. Only that seemed to kill them.

_Why are they still coming?_ Snake thought. Hearing a scream from behind him, he watched in horror as Peach get her throat ripped open, spilling her lifeblood all over the pavement and her pink dress. Fox turned around and shot Peach's killer in the face with his laser. Mario stood there, shocked.

"Come on!" Fox yelled at Mario, pointing at the gas station.

The plumber stood there, in too much shock and emotional pain to move right then.

"Mario! Move it" yelled Snake, reloading his gun. Ike, Pit and he were at the doors to the gas station.

The Italian only looked at him. Mario looked down at Peach, and then got on his knees. Fox looked at him one more time, and then bolted towards Snake and the gas station. Snake watched as Mario was basically torn limb from limb by about twenty of those things.

Link opened the door for Snake and everyone else and ushered them in quickly. Slamming it shut, the Hyrulian braced himself against it. Outside the glass doors, the people massed around the dead Brawlers, feeding.

"Get me something to bar it shut with!" he asked urgently, looking at the undead outside.

Fox turned and punched Marth in the face. The swordsman fell flat on his butt, shocked and bleeding from his nose.

"Coward" was all Fox said. Taking Marth's sword, he passed it to Link, who shoved it in the door handles, effectively holding it shut.

Turning, Link asked Snake in a shocked voice "What the hell just happened?"

Snake just looked at him solemnly. "I wish I knew"

….

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I had major writers block that took awhile to overcome. Wait, SSBB vs. Zombies? Well, I had to come up with an apocalypse, so I did a fun one. Perhaps more deadly things will being going on later. I hope the violence was not too much for some of you (I would of made it much worse if I did not have the 10000 word limit specified by the contest), but it was fun to write. Until next time!**


	4. Fallen Angel

Chapter 4

Kirby and Jigglypuff were still on the roof of the gas station, still watching as several of their friends were ripped open and eaten. It was some sort of sick buffet, and for the first time in his life Kirby did not even have the slightest urge to eat.

Inside, Marth was still flat on his ass, eyes wide from the shock off being punched in the face by a fox he had known for years. Link still leaned against the door, scared the sword would not hold if the things outside tried to break in. Pit was still on the linoleum, unconscious and pretty much dead as more than half his blood was pooling around him.

Link tentatively stepped away from the door, and rushed to a blacked out Zelda. He caressed her head and murmured into her ear as he tried to rouse her, leaning over the princess carefully. Snake knelt over Pit. Looking over the fallen angel, Snake knew he was gone. Even so, he felt for a pulse in Pit's wrist to be sure. Nothing.

Without standing up, Snake addressed everybody in an emotionless voice "Pit's dead."

Link looked up for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Zelda. Fox turned and looked sadly, but his gaze reverted back to the windows. The lupine's furry fingers kept tapping his laser anxiously. Ike knelt beside Snake, laying his sword on the ground as he did so.

"I can't believe this…" was all the swordsman said. Snake looked at him with sad eyes "Neither do I, but I think I'll get over it eventually"

Snake stood up and headed over to the windows. The things were finishing up it seemed, several had hobbled off. _They are dumb_ Snake thought. _That's good, lord knows how bad it would be if they had brains_. Snake snorted at the irony of the statement, as one of the zombies appeared to have brains in its mouth.

"Fox" Snake turned to face his friend.

"What?" the lupine replied softly, like a man trying to watch a movie.

"Where are Kirby and Jigglypuff? I saw them fly off"

Fox pointed up without shifting is gaze "The roof"

The spy turned around and looked at Marth. The degraded swordsman sat on the linoleum surrounded by overturned stands of candy and cheap novelties.

"You, go get the puffballs from the roof"

Marth looked at him silently.

Snake returned the stare and muttered "Coward"

Averting his gaze from the unworthy man on the floor, Snake turned his eyes to Ike. His gaze was returned, telling the spy he did not even have to ask.

"I'll go" Ike stated.

The mercenary turned and headed down the dim aisle, looking for a back door. Marth watched him go, envy filling his soul. Looking to his side, the disgraced prince saw Zelda come to, and Links subsequent happy cry of joy. Turning his head again, Marth made sure Snake and Fox had their backs turned for him. Then, in a quick moment, he stole the Master Sword from Link and stood.

…

Ike stood outside of the gas station. In a rare case of luck, the mercenary had found a back door, or rather, a window which he hopped through. Once outside, he had only encountered one of the things. He had cleaved its head in two before it even had a chance to move. The mercenary saw a way up, but he would have to do a little climbing. Sheathing his sword, Ike climbed on top of a generator and jumped. His strong fingers grasped the edge of the roof, and he began the odious task of pulling himself up. He did not dare call out to Kirby and Jigglypuff, lest he attract more of the cannibalistic beings.

Feeling his grasp slip, Ike glanced down quickly, making sure the ground was still clear. It was and he was preparing to let go and try again when a round pink stub grabbed him and pulled him up on to the roof. Looking up, the mercenary saw a familiar face.

"Poyo?" asked Kirby.

Ike looked at him quizzically "Where's Jigglypuff?"

The pink ball moved a step to the left. There she was.

"Jiggly!" she cried.

Ike rolled his eyes "Come on guys, down here" Checking again, he hopped to the ground, Kirby followed him, but Jigglypuff stayed put.

The puffball looked down at Kirby and Ike and basically screamed "JIGGLY!"

"What the hell?" Ike shook his head. "Well, stay up there; you know where we are now"

Kirby glanced to the side quickly enough to save the swordsman's life. Opening his mouth, the puffball sucked in the zombie about to sink its teeth into the mercenary's throat. Ike turned at a speed equivalent to lightning and drew his sword. Seeing Kirby swallow something big he understood.

"Thanks" he said, and then he laughed, lowering his sword "Wow, what an appetite!"

Jigglypuff jumped down next to the mercenary, apparently satisfied.

Ike nearly yelled himself when the screams began.

…

Inside, Marth rushed at Fox, fully intent on putting his sword through the lupines back. Unfortunately for the prince, Fox saw his reflection in the window, and with reflexes quicker than that of a cat, spun around and disarmed Marth, blaster poking the prince's temple.

"I ought a kill you" Fox growled.

Snake turned around and his eyes grew wide. He upholstered his gun and screamed "DOWN" as he pointed it behind Marth.

Fox saw what was happening to and screamed. Marth turned just in time for Pit to grab him and sink some teeth into his jugular. The dead angel ripped the vein open and Marth's warm blood poured out. All the prince managed was a gurgle before his eyes rolled up. Snake and Fox shot at the same time, and their former colleague's head was obliterated. Pit's lifeless body fell to the freshly bloodied ground. Marth's followed. Snake walked forward to the dead prince and looked down. Suddenly he raised his pistol and blew the dead prince's brains out. Grey matter flew across the floor and Zelda screamed at the sudden sound of another gunshot.

Link yelled out startled "What the hell was that for! He's dead!"

Snake whispered in horror "He came back, Jesus Christ he came back"

He looked at Fox. The lupine looked at him. Link stood up, and Zelda got to her feet unsteadily. The Hyrulian reached down and pulled his sword from the gory mess on the floor.

They all looked at each other, and zombies began massing outside the doors.


End file.
